CANCER RESEARCH CAREER ENHANCEMENT AND RELATED ACTIVITIES PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Cancer Research Career Enhancement and Related Activities are essential to a National Cancer Institute (NCI)-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center and important to foster transdisciplinary collaborations. Education/Career Enhancement programs at the Rutgers Cancer Institute of New Jersey (CINJ) span the continuum from middle school through postgraduate education with career enhancement continuing to include faculty. They include the development of innovative programs tied to CINJ Program science including programs that focus on the underserved in our community. Developed by and/or coordinated with the CINJ Office of Education and Training, programs have grown in scope and number over the last funding period, spurred by the overall growth of CINJ research Programs, the integration of the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (UMDNJ) into Rutgers University, and the continued development of the CINJ consortium with Princeton University. We plan to enhance and expand on our complementary series of established research and career-enhancing programs to further: 1) develop and implement programs that leverage the strengths of CINJ in training the next generation of basic, clinical, and population researchers and the broad-based student population; 2) provide CINJ supported seminars, conferences, and retreats to impart the most up-to-date information for the education of trainees, faculty, and the community across our catchment area and beyond; and 3) provide state-of-the-art career enhancement opportunities to CINJ junior faculty. !